


Drarry Ministry of Magic One Shot

by StarWarsClod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsClod/pseuds/StarWarsClod
Summary: A short one shot where after Hogwarts Harry and Draco both work at the Ministry of Magic.  One day whilst heading to their office, the elevator gets stuck and Draco starts acting somewhat out of character.Find this story on my Wattpad, Quotev, and FanFiction, my user is the same.Let me know if you want this to become a full story or stay a one shot.





	

Harry yawned as he shuffled downstairs to go to work. He grabbed his briefcase and stepped into his fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder and clearly spoke, ‘Ministry of Magic’.  
He looked around as he popped up in the Ministry’s fireplace, seeing if maybe Ron was in today, maybe Hermione, someone he knew. After the Battle of Hogwarts many veterans of it came to work at the battle torn Ministry, so he looked forward to at least seeing one friendly face each day, it made work easier, didn’t have to get to know people, already knew most of them.   
When he didn’t find any one he headed left to the elevators, the Auror’s office was three floors above, so every morning he had to go on the roller coaster like elevator ride every morning.   
He hopped on the elevator, looking down, not realizing the only other person in the space with him. Looking up, he saw it was Malfoy, he gave a small smile, and went about his waiting. They had mostly gotten past their childhood feud, they still weren’t the best of friends, but they could stand each other. Harry leaned against the wall as the elevator zoomed up.   
One floor. That’s all it went up before it jerked to a complete stop. He wasn’t bothered by it at first, the elevator had suddenly stopped a bunch of times in the past, it wasn’t anything new, but after a couple of minutes, he started to panic, he was stuck in an elevator, not opening any time soon, knowing this place, with his childhood enemy.   
He had to admit, Malfoy did have good looks, his perfectly placed platinum blonde hair, steel grey eyes, and a small waist, but it wasn’t like he fancied him or anything. Besides, Harry wasn’t even into men, so why would he suddenly be now? He doubted that Ginny would talk a liking to him having an interest in other people. See awhile back, him and the redhead had broken up, leaving their friendship somewhat jagged, but despite that, Ginny was still rather possessive of him, and if she saw him with someone else, she would have a go at him for sure.   
Harry opened his eyes to a small ‘hello’ from the other side of the elevator, he looked over and saw Malfoy giving off a small smile, in attempts to be friendly, well that is what he seemed to be doing at least.   
“Oh, uh, h-hi?” Harry stuttered, why was Malfoy talking to him? Was it just to be nice?   
“Still scared of me, Potter?” Malfoy chuckled, “I should hope not, seeing as we work in the same place, and it just so happens that we are stuck in an elevator together.” the pale blonde added as he strutted across the small space and leaning against the wall next to him. He brought himself in front of the brunette, bracing himself with his arms. “See I thought we were good friends, super close, could be mistaken for more.” He said with a sly smile.  
Harry felt as if time had stopped, what was Malfoy doing? Trying to make a move? Embarrass him? He could feel his cheeks growing hot, what if some random repair wizard walked in on this? He didn’t like it, he didn’t like the way Malfoy was looming over him, he didn’t like how attractive this lighting made him, and he absolutely did not like how much he did like it.  
He didn’t even notice when the elevator started moving again until Malfoy stood up and walked back to the other side of the space. 

When the elevator came to a stop, Malfoy turned back to him, gave a winning smile, a wink, the stalked off the elevator.


End file.
